new year's kiss
by shel
Summary: new year's eve 2001


****

WALKER, TEXAS RANGER

"New Year's Kiss"

__

by shel

© december 30, 2001

__

disclaimer: 

__

walker texas ranger and its characters belong to columbia tristar entertainment cbs entertainment inc. norris brothers entertainment and possible other copyright holders. i intended no true infringement on their copyrights; i only wanted to borrow these marvelous characters for a short time in my own scenarios and hopefully return them no worse for wear; the only things i've gained from this story are the satisfaction and pleasure of having written it and in knowing that others may have enjoyed it too

__

timeline: 

__

new year's eve 2001

__

author's notes: 

__

not sure why but the story came to me the other day and insisted it be writtenit turned out a bit darker than i'd expected but that's how it goes when these stories write themselveshope you enjoy itandno there's no sequel (or prequel) planned.

__

'Where is he?' she wondered with a tumultuous mix of fear and anger. She looked around CD's with a jealous eye and wished she felt as happy and carefree as those awaiting the final countdown of 2001. She threw her head back and downed the last of the cool liquid from her glass. 'He promised he'd be here. After what happened on Christmas, he promised me New Year's Eve. I can't believe he -- God, just listen to me,' she decided as she abruptly set her glass down on the bar, 'I sound like a shrew and not what he's expecting as a wife. Not even what I was expecting as a wife. I made my choice when I decided to marry a Texas Ranger It's just that with everything that's happened in the past few months and all the changes we've all been through, I thought things would be different. At least, I --' 

The background noise buzzed louder as excitement in the room grew and interrupted her thoughts. She swiveled on the stool and watched those in the room. White icicle lights were strung along the ceiling's beams and some confetti already dusted the floor. CD would have been busting at the seams with pride at the success of this annual festivity. A full bar and full customers meant happy customers and happy customers meant more business. And, tonight, everyone around her sure was happy. Well, most of them, anyway. She spied Sydney and Gage standing near the pool table with Bobbie and Josie. Gage's right arm was still in a sling but it didn't seem to deter him from holding a glass in each hand. He acted happy but that's exactly what it seemed to be - an act. Something in his eyes. Sydney, too, had not been her usual self. Nothing had been the same for the rangers; not since Christmas. Someone turned up the volume on the television and her attention focused on it. The crowd at CD's added their voices to the countdown.

"Ten!"

'Where is he?'

"Nine!"

'Please don't be hurt.'

"Eight!"

'I love you.'

"Seven!"

Two strong arms suddenly encircled her waist from behind. "I keep my promises," a familiar loving voice whispered in her ear. "Happy New Year."

"Six!"

She leaned back against his chest, closed her eyes, and sighed in relief. She wrapped her hands around his and smiled as she opened her eyes. "How badly are you hurt?" she asked without looking at him.

"Five!"

"Not a scratch on me," he answered with a smile she couldn't see.

"Four!"

"Hmmph," she snorted, "probably just dumb luck."

"Three!"

"Or Cherokee instinct," he bantered back as he swiveled her stool so she faced him.

"Two!"

"I wasn't worried," she stated.

"One!"

He grinned. "Good, then you won't mind giving me my New Year's Kiss."

Before she could protest, his lips had already, tenderly, claimed hers. She quickly forgot her three-hour wait and all her worries and anger. She ignored the confetti that rained down on them. Her arms had already eagerly wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him closer. And, for a moment, time stopped. Stopped until they were interrupted.

"Happy New Year, Trivette!" Gage boisterously greeted them. "Erika!"

The couple separated slightly and greeted Gage in return. 

"Sorry," Sydney apologized as she quickly joined them. "He's had just a little too much champagne."

"C'mon, Syd, lighten up," Gage insisted. "We had a helluva Christmas. We're entitled to celebrate New Year's."

Jimmy looked warily at Erika who, unexpectedly, smiled radiantly at him. "That we are," he finally agreed.

"Maybe," Sydney agreed, "and, maybe they want to celebrate alone. C'mon, tough guy, let me take you home."

"You don't have to do that, Syd," Gage responded, "I'm perfectly capable of going home alone. Tell her, Trivette."

Jimmy looked at her in concern. "Can you manage?"

Sydney nodded as she wrapped her arm around Gage's waist. "C'mon, Francis, let's get you home."

"Hate being called Francis," he muttered. "Only my sister can call me that and you sure as hell ain't Julie."

Jimmy stepped forward but Sydney stopped him. "It's okay. He'll be okay."

"You finally reach Julie?"

Sydney nodded as Gage grabbed another glass of champagne from a waitress. "She's on her way. She really liked Kelly."

"Don't talk 'bout her," Gage angrily insisted as he stormed towards the front door. "Don't talk 'bout my Kelly."

"He loved her," Erika quietly said. 

"We're his friends," Sydney declared. "We'll get him through this. I better go after him."

"Call me if you need anything," Jimmy called out.

"I will," Sydney agreed and, with a slight sad smile, added, "Happy New Year."

Sydney had barely turned her back when Erika suddenly reached out and pulled Jimmy close to her. She buried her face in his chest and surprised them both by crying quietly.

"It's okay," he murmured as he held her. "It's okay."

Jimmy comforted her a few more moments before Erika sniffled and pushed herself away from him. She wiped at her eyes and cheeks and apologized all while trying to find a tissue in her purse. She always carried them, why couldn't she find one now? 

"Here," Jimmy said with a smile as he offered her a tissue from his pocket. As she composed herself, Jimmy apologized. "I'm sorry for worrying you tonight. It really was unexpected. Not all the bad guys take breaks for the holidays." Erika nodded and blew into her tissue. "We didn't have any trouble. Really. It all went down smoothly. The only reason I was late was because I dropped Walker off at the ranch." Erika looked up at him. "Really. We were already out that way and it seemed like such a waste to drive him back here to pick up the truck only to drive all the way back. We're both fine." Erika sniffled again and looked at him with glassy eyes. "Honest. Besides, I've told you about their tradition. Walker and Alex haven't missed a New Year's since they met."

"I like that tradition," Erika quietly stated.

"Then maybe we should make it ours, too." Jimmy suggested with a hesitant smile.

"Maybe we should," she agreed before she reached for his hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly.

Jimmy pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Erika Soon-to-be-Trivette."

"And I love you," Erika whispered in reply, "with all my heart."

With his arms wrapped around her, he added quietly, "Walker and I talked tonight and we've made some decisions and I want you to know that I --"

Erika shook her head and pulled back slightly. She looked into his eyes. "Not now. Not tonight. Tonight is just you and me. Okay?"

"Okay," Jimmy agreed before he kissed her on the forehead.

Suddenly, Erika giggled, "Do you think he can make it 'til tomorrow without his vehicle?"

Jimmy laughed in relief, "He's done it before. He'll do it again. But, no more talk about that. There's only one partner I want to concentrate on now and it's not him."

"Who would it be, then?" she asked playfully.

"Well, she's about your height, with soft curly hair, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever --"

She interrupted him with a kiss, "I think it's time we moved to a private party." 

Jimmy grinned widely and helped her with her wrap. "Have I ever told you how much I like the way you think?"

"No," she replied, "but you can tell me again so that I can keep reminding you in the future."

Jimmy laughed and wished her, again, a happy new year. 

"A brand new year," she said. "A clean slate. A fresh start."

"For meFor you," he added, "For us." 

"For us," she agreed before his lips claimed hers again in a promise of better things to come.

Meanwhile.

Back at the ranch.

__

(a/n: tee hee, i've always wanted to write that)

"Five!"

He barely heard the countdown as he gazed into her blue eyes and smiled. Had they always been this blue? "Bet you thought I'd miss it."

"Four!"

"Not a chance," he stated as she sighed contentedly. There wasn't any place in this world he'd rather be than where he was at that moment. "We've got a tradition to keep."

"Three!"

She snuggled closer in his arms and he continued, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Our first New Year's as a family." 

"Two!"

His emotions threatened to overwhelm him and he could barely speak. "I love you." 

"One!"

"Happy New Year," he whispered as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Happy New Year," was the reply he heard as two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and two soft lips placed a warm kiss on his cheek.

He turned his head slightly and gave his wife a smile. Next to the angel he held in his arms, she was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. She tottered for a second, still not quite awake, and he sat back in the rocker as she carefully sat herself on his lap. She smiled sleepily at him and he carefully transferred the baby into her arms. Angela was already nodding off from her midnight snack. "She drank it all," he said as he placed the empty bottle on the nearby dresser. Alex smiled in response and rested her head against his shoulder. "I thought you were asleep," he quietly said as he felt her stifle a yawn.

"I tried to stay awake," she explained in a more alert tone. "You know I like to wait upneed to wait up. But I made it one of my New Year's resolutions to be better about that. Besides, I couldn't help it," she shrugged. "I tried watching TV but next thing I knew the countdown was beginning. You know you should have woken me when you got back."

"You needed your sleep," Walker answered unapologetically. 

"How long have you been home?" she asked as the baby stirred.

"Just about an hour. In time for her feeding."

Mindful of the baby, Alex pulled away slightly to check out her husband. "You look okay."

Walker rolled his eyes, "I am okay, Alex. And so's Trivette."

"Really?"

"Really," he replied with a peck to her lips. "But we'll need to take your car in tomorrow."

"Why? What happened to the truck?" Alex asked in sudden concern. "What happened?"

"I'm touched," Walker chuckled. "I thought you hated that vehicle." Alex was about to retort when Walker silenced her with another kiss. "Nothing happened to it. We were already out this way so Trivette dropped me off. He remembers our tradition."

"Hmm," Alex regarded him suspiciously before she leaned back against him. "It is a nice tradition."

"Yes, it is," Walker agreed as he slowly rocked the chair. He had some resolutions of his own to mention. "Alex, I"

She waited a moment for him to continue but he didn't. They sat quietly until Alex finally asked, "What's on your mind? Is it Gage? Christmas?"

"I love you," Walker answered. Why had it been so hard to say those words for so long when they came so easily and often to his lips now?

"I know," Alex replied quietly. "Tell me what's wrong."

Walker sighed and brushed his daughter's cheek with his fingertips. "Trivette and I talked tonight. About what happened. About you and Angela and Erika. About our futures." Alex placed one of her hands on his and its touch and strength comforted him. A perfect moment he didn't want to ruin by discussing reality. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Alex nodded in understanding, "Tonight is for us."

"It will keep until tomorrow," Walker decided as he continued to rock the chair slowly.

Alex closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of her husband's embrace. "I love you," she stated.

Walker wrapped his arms more securely around his wife and daughter. "It's going to be a good year, Alex. For all of us."

"For all of us," she repeated as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

And, in the soft glow of their daughter's nightlight, the couple quietly, and lovingly, welcomed the New Year, and all of its promise, together.

__

the end


End file.
